


Taking Care of You

by MochiDoll57



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know what I’m doing honestly, I fell for a fictional character twice my age that could literally stomp me, Katakuri is a huge softie, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiDoll57/pseuds/MochiDoll57
Summary: How would Katakuri comfort his menstruating wife?
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: in my main fic Katakuri is 8’5 and the OC is normal sized (it’s easier for me to write.) so I applied that here as well. Also Katakuri might be a little OOC here 🤷🏻♀️ Anyway I just wrote this as I was struggling with my late period and was just dying to cuddle my mochi husbando 🥺 hope you like it. 
> 
> This is my first time publishing a writing piece of mine so it’s so cheesy and full of typos but YOLO BITCH!

You’re curled up in bed struggling with the worst menstrual cramps, and since you like keeping everything natural you didn’t bother to get painkillers. Yet, the heating bag pressed against your lower belly has gone cold long ago, and you’re just too tired to refill it with hot water. So you decided to just chill in bed for a while, thinking of when your beloved husband is gonna get home so you could finally cuddle with him and maybe that’s gonna relieve some of your pain. 

Yes you’re married to the one and only Charlotte Katakuri. Despite it being an arranged marriage, you and your husband managed to build a stable relationship based on mutual trust and eventual love. But that wasn’t so easy, not when both of you had no idea of what kind of person the other is. But communication and respecting each other’s space made you warm up to one another much faster than you both expect. It worked out so well between you that your husband revealed his whole face to you sooner than he thought and your kind words and honest compliments had given you a very special spot in his heart. From then on, affection, sweet words, and gentle touches started to increase between the two of you. 

Yet, despite being married for a few months now, you didn’t consume the marriage. As you explained to your husband when he brought it up that you want it to be when you get to know each other better and you were surprised when he was so understanding and actually agreed with your decision. 

A strong wave of cramps washed over you and brought you back to reality. You groaned and curled up even further. Your groaning and cursing prevented you from hearing the sound of clinking boots stepping into the room. You didn’t notice this very familiar presence until a large hand caressed your head, “what’s the matter?” A calming deep voice whispered from above you surprising you and making you flinch a little.  
You raised your head to look at your husband who has a concerned look in his eyes. You blushed and buried your face in the cocoon of covers and pillows you created around yourself, “it’s nothing,” you lied, and he knew it. 

He went around the bed and sat on his side of the bed and started taking his clothes and boots off only leaving his boxers on. “A ‘nothing’ won’t have you laying in the fetal position with a pained look on your face.” He said slipping under the covers with you. Putting a hand on your hip he whispered, “now tell me what’s wrong.” He rubbed your side as he watched the back of your head waiting for an answer, all while noticing your ear turning red. 

“It’s a lady problem,” You blurted out quietly. Katakuri was about to ask what kind of problem it was when it finally dawned on him. Blushing a little he scratched the back of his head, “is there anything I could do to make you feel better?” He asked gently.  
You paused, a little surprised of how understanding your husband is. You never shared your lady issues with him before. Well, since you never had a bad period since you got married until now, you didn’t have to share it with him, even though sometimes you swore he would notice and the next thing you know is that your fridge is drowning with snacks. 

“Actually, yeah,” You propped yourself up on one elbow and pulled the now cold water bag from under the covers, “this went cold, could you warm it up, please?” You offered him the bag and he took it, “sure.” He got up quickly and made his way out of your shared bedroom and towards the kitchen. 

Meanwhile you were rubbing scented oil on your lower belly to relieve the pain just a little. Katakuri came back and climbed into the bed and spooned you from behind, “it’s still too hot for you to use.” He said placing the bag on the nightstand to cool down a little. Then his large hand was placed on your belly and he felt the oil you applied moments ago, “let me give you a massage for now.” You nodded and closed your eyes, snuggling further in the blanket while Katakuri rubbed and massaged your belly, sides and hips.  
A little while later he finally placed the now comfortably warm bag against your lower belly while still massaging your side. You turned around facing him and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “thank you,” you whispered tiredly. He returned the kiss only it was on your forehead, “anything for you, little donut.” He held you closer and you snuggled further into his broad chest.  
A few minutes later Katakuri noticed how even and calm your breathing got and he looked down to see you fast asleep with your lips slightly parted. He smiled at the sight, “I’ll always take care of you, doll,” he whispered against your temple leaving butterfly kisses on your forehead.  
He rubbed circles on your back before closing his eyes and finally following you to dream land.


	2. Teasing You 💜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: a follow up to my Katakuri x Reader Taking Care of You 💜 you can read this as a stand alone thing too I guess 🤷🏻♀️.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: as stated in the previous part, Katakuri’s height is reduced to 8’5 and reader is normal sized (it’s just easier for me like this). Also this is obviously a female reader insert with a third person narration. I’ll always appreciate and be deeply grateful for your love and kind words but please please please give me some writing tips and constructive criticism 🥺🤍
> 
> Warnings 🛑: heavy ans explicit mentions and descriptions of periods and menstruating!! If you’re gonna be triggered or uncomfortable then don’t read it please!

The room was quiet in the late afternoon of a lovely day, the only sound to be heard was the curtains movement against the windows. Though they were only slightly open, they allowed enough light to illuminate the entire bedroom. 

One would say that the distance sound of clinking metal spurs is disturbing this peaceful moment but the woman who’s currently occupying the bed wouldn’t, as the very annoying sound of these spurs is actually her main source of peace and comfort. Yet, today she didn’t pick the very familiar sound when it stopped right behind the door.

The door slowly opened, revealing a towering figure. Katakuri stopped in his tracks, astonished by the scene in front of him. The room flooded with golden hues, the white almost sheer curtains reflecting the soft pink clouds outside, with the golden sun rays dancing around playfully, and the centerpiece of this dizzying painting was resting against a pile of plush pillows in the middle of the bed.

Too occupied with her book, she didn’t realize her long awaited husband was in the room until he got closer to the bed. Finally a shadowy figure in the corner of her eye and picking the sound of the spurs, she raised her head, and a little gasp escaped her before her lips curled up into a bright smile, “you’re back!” She beamed, sitting up straight in her spot on the bed. Katakuri got closer and plopped down on his stomach by her feet, “you seem surprised,” he chuckled. 

His wife blushed a little when realizing how excited she sounded, a sight Katakuri found himself getting lost in. Now that he’s closer he can see how the sunlight was complimenting her figure as it outlined and emphasizes her features. Then he took notice of how her hair was shining under the soft sunlight as it messily caressed her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. But what really caught his attention were her eyes, they always looked at him with nothing but adoration and care. No matter how many times he looked at her he always saw the same love and gentleness in them. 

Y/N got over her little embarrassment, “w-well yeah! After all, you always go to work at 8 and don’t comeback until 6 or 7,” she justified. Katakuri’s boots made thudding sound when hitting the floor, he climbed further onto the bed and sat against the plush pillows she sat against the frame of the bed, throwing his scarf somewhere on the floor, “I couldn’t leave you to suffer alone,” he said quietly, gesturing to the water bag on her lower belly.  
Looking down, her blush darkened and Katakuri couldn’t find her more amusing, “you still in pain?” She now looked up at him and then back at the bag, “umm… yeah… a little, but not as bad as yesterday at least,” she stuttered. Katakuri reached for the bag, she chuckled, “I just filled it don’t worry.”  
“I don’t like you being in any pain.” He crossed his arms, his wife let out a small laugh at her husband’s childish behavior, “well, then what would you do if I went to labor?” 

“I’d shoot myself.” He monotoned. 

“Yeah, like it’ll work.”

“With a Seastone bullet.”

“Fair enough,” she laughed gently and Katakuri’s eyes met with hers then they traveled to her still smiling lips, and he couldn’t hold back as he leaned in for his welcome home kiss. 

Gloved hand cupped her cheek as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. It didn’t last long though, none of their routine kisses does, it’s simply a loving affirmation gesture. He pulled away, a loving smile on his lips as he caressed her cheek, “gonna take a shower,” he grunted out as he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom. She sighed contentedly and went back to her book. 

Stepping out of the bathroom with only an underwear and a towel on his shoulders, Katakuri went to dry his hair when he noticed his absent-minded wife still reading her book. He smirked as a sly idea crossed his mind.  
As quiet as a mouse he made his way to the bed, slowly climbing he started rubbing and massaging her feet and legs, as well as leaving feather like kisses as he worked his way up. 

“Mmm...? What’re you doing Kata?” She hummed, her attention still on the book. But she was met with only the sound of his pecks on her legs.  
Only when he went too close to her inner thighs he got her full attention, “Oi! Kata!” A blushing Y/N jolted a little, only for a low chuckle to rumble from her husband’s chest making it clear to her that he’s not stopping. 

She tried to close her thighs but he already made it between her knees using his massive body to prevent her from doing so. Her blush only deepened when he placed a lingering wet kiss on the inside of her right thigh, “Oi Kata! You know I’m still bleeding, right?” He hummed while continuing his pecking and kissing on her soft skin, “and you know it doesn’t look nor smell the best right?” He hummed again, “Kata!” She whined with red cheeks as she tried to close her legs again, “just relax,” he whispered against her skin and caressed the back of her left thigh, “I won’t go too far.” 

Fairly quickly she relaxed, trusting him with her personal space and boundaries, “it’s okay, go back to your book.” And she did, but now she lost her focus, as all she feels are her husband’s soft lips and fangs against her skin. When he reached the hem of her black shorts her leg twitched, but she didn’t try to close her legs, showing that she fully trust him.

But that trust flew out of the window when she felt him placing a quick peck where her womanhood would be, “KATA!!” Her hands flew to cover her core as she jolted up to see Katakuri’s smirking face looking up at her and now she realizes how far he made it between her legs, her thighs are now pressed against both of his ears, literally hugging his head, she’ve never been so thankful for them overnight sized pads. Katakuri’s smirk only widened at the sight of his flustered wife. Her eyes as wide as saucers and her blush couldn’t get any darker as it spreaded all over her face and neck, she suddenly flinched a little and the pained look on her face threw Katakuri off, “did I hurt you?” He asked clearly worried. 

“No, I moved too fast and got a cramp,” she hissed now her hands moved up to rub her belly. Katakuri’s grin faded, “I’m sorry baby,” he consoled and moved so her legs were now wrapped around his abdomen instead of his head. He coaxed her to rest back against the pillows as he lifted her tank top and tugged at the waistband of her shorts, just enough to reveal lower belly, right where her uterus would be, “let me make it up to you,” he offered, gently kissing and rubbing her soft flesh. Now she finally put her book away and was now caressing Katakuri’s soft damp hair, getting a pleasant groan out of him, he always has a sensitive scalp, that he’d sometimes come for to cuddle and bury his face in the crook of her neck for the sole reason of having her playing with his hair.  
A little while later he crawled up towards her until their noses were inches away, “you still mad at me?” He asked teasingly. She chuckled, “you know you’re too nice for me to get mad at you in the first place.” Delicate hands cupped his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Upon pulling away she opted to kiss his fangs and scars until she reached his ear where she bit it a little too hard, it didn’t hurt him though, “what was that for?” He asked with a hurt look on his face, “A small punishment for that smart move of yours,” she laughed, “now, you must be starving, let me start with dinner.” She got off the bed, not without Katakuri’s help of course, “I’ll come help you.” 

“You know it’s just a period.” She said as they made their way out of the room, “I’m starting to wonder how you’d be like if I’m pregnant.” Katakuri chuckled, “there’s only one way to find out,” he teased only to get himself a smack on the arm from his crimson cheeked wife, “smart ass.” 

They entered the kitchen and started preparing dinner, and of you listened closely you’d hear their childish bickering and sassy comebacks from outside. Just a normal day in the life of the strongest member of a Yonko crew.


End file.
